Orriana Galerider
'''Orriana Galerider '''is an elvish planeswalker and a hunter from the plane of Medranos. She became the Warden of Medranos during the fifteenth Lahessi Outburst, of which she was the sole native survivor. She is an expert archer and has minor magical abilities to help her during hunts. Early Years Orriana was born in Derrivos, in the Coeros tribe. Ever since she was little she quickly showed potential to be a hunter, and she began her training at the age of ten. Orriana was proud to be accepted at such a young age, but disappointed that she was not the only one: Northia, daughter of Elegos (the current Warden of Medranos) had shown equally impressive potential and was actually a few days younger than Orriana. Both girls decided to be friends, even though they each knew the other would try to come out on top, generating a rivalry between both that would last their entire lives. At the age of fifteen, Orriana was approached by Ankryss, one of the most respected Medranians, who told her he'd chosen her as candidate to become the Warden of Medranos. Unable to believe this, Orriana swore to better herself, and began rigurously training under the wing of one of the most renowned Coeros hunters, especially since Yrathul had chosen Northia as a candidate, fueling the competition between the two rivals. At the age of sixteen, Orriana was allowed to participate in the Great Hunt as a training exercise and, even though she was never even close to winning, her desire to win by bringing down the Spirit of the Hunt always kept her going and became an excellent motivator for her skills to develop, and she grew exponentially year after year. Ascension By the age of twenty, Orriana's hunting skills had greatly developed, and she was one of the most formidable members of the Coeros. She was tasked with single-handledly hunting an adult sprareos, one of the most difficult creatures to hunt in Medranos. As she found a creature and chased it through the forest, she strategically shot arrow after arrow until she was ready for the fatal blow while adrenaline began pouring through her whole body. However, as she shot one final arrow, she was caught off guard by a branch that seemingly came out of nowhere. As she fell to the ground in pain, she realized she had no idea of her whereabouts, since all the flora and fauna that surrounded her in this forest was completely alien. She was approached by someone of a race she'd never seen before: a human. The man said his name was Garruk Wildspeaker and, seeing Orriana's foreign clothing and her confusion, realized she was a planeswalker. He explained what a planeswalker was and how they were in Naya, where Garruk happened to be hunting. Orriana told Garruk she was from Medranos, and told him about the Great Hunt, which caught his attention. Garruk explained Orriana that she needed to focus on a detail from her world in order to return to it. Orriana focused on her memory of Ankryss, which helped her planeswalk back to Medranos. As she left, Garruk told her he'd eventually give the Great Hunt a try, which pleased Orriana and filled her with desire to meet him again. Hunters in the Multiverse Orriana did come accross Garruk once again eventually, once she became more adept at planeswalking. Together, they deviced a way to communicate despite being in different planes so each of them could know about worlds in which to hunt. For the next five years, they developed a bond as they brought down the mightiest creatures of the Multiverse and, consequently, Garruk was officially invited by Orriana to the Great Hunt, which he accepted. During the Great Hunt, Orriana came close to bringing down the Spirit of the Hunt, but it avoided her ultimate attack, instead landing in one of Garruk's traps, and Garruk managed to deliver the fatal blow, winning the Great Hunt. Bitter and disappointed at this turn of events, Orriana tried to spend the celebration, but Ankryss and Garruk managed to get her to calm down, claiming there was always next year. The Journey to Anastra During the celebration, however, the Medranians were attacked by a gorgon. This was the third time an attack like that had happened that week, and Elegos gathered a party to head towards Gyradros and investigate what was happening; Orriana, Garruk, Northia, Arion and Endelya among those who joined it. Once in Gyradros, the group entered Anastra, palace of the gorgons, ready to cut the evil at its root. In there, Elegos and Northia were captured by gorgons, and Endelya was left behind dealing with Suvia. Orriana took the initiative and took charge of leading the group deeper into the palace, finally arriving at the lair of the gorgon leader: the Unfathomable. The queen of gorgons brought the captured hostages before the group, threatening to kill them if they were attacked, but Orriana knew that the three captives would die for their cause, and attempted to kill the Unfathomable. The Unfathomable stopped the arrow with ease despite her eyes being closed and her senses distorted by a spell Endelya had cast before her capture. The Unfathomable revealed the reason nobody knew her name was because those who heard it immediately got petrified. Realizing she had no way of defending against something she'd never be able to see coming, Orriana ordered the group to surrender their weapons. Orriana listened carefully to the Unfathomable's tale, and was shocked when the gorgon queen revealed she had proof that the lahessi were real and had began surfacing. The hostages were released and Elegos agreed to an alliance with the gorgons to defeat the lahessi. The Lahessi Outburst After the planeswalker Arina Nisita arrived at Medranos and joined the group, she, Orriana, Garruk, Arion, the Unfathomable, Suvia and some other Medranians were in charge of heading to the Stormy Peaks of Ellanya to seek an audience with Gondros and figure out how the lahessi had been beaten during their last appearance a thousand years prior. The group had to overcome multiple swarms before making it to the frontier. In there, Arion revealed to Orriana that he'd had a dream where Medranos informed him he'd been chosen as the new Warden. However, he soon chose to stay behind and fight for his people as Orriana (bitter and disappointed once more )and the rest of the group climber the mountains. In the summit, they were greeted by a wisp that told them of a safe haven the lahessi could not trespass. However, as they got there, they were confronted by a massive swarm. When all hope seemed lost, Garruk managed to enter his cursed state, getting rid of a significant number and, against all odds, scaring the rest away. When Orriana approached him to see if he was okay, he confused her name for Liliana's and threatened to kill her, but when he heard her plea for her life he returned to his own self. The group entered the safe haven and Garruk made Orriana promise him that if they ever found themselves in a situation where he needed to use that resource again and he found himself too far gone, Orriana would kill him. Gondros approached the group, and Orriana was honored to meet him face to face. However, he explained they had no time to lose, and urged the group to enter the Ancestral Caverns before the safe haven lost its protection. Even though Orriana wanted to speak with Gondros for hours, she agreed that entering the caverns was their top priority and did as told. In there, she found out the truth about the lahessi: Medranos was fifteen-thousand years old, but its history was split into one-thousand year periods that ended with a Lahessi Outburst totally decimating it. Realizing there was nothing she could do to stop Medranos from dying, Orriana was ready to give up, but she was suddenly struck by an idea: if she escaped with a piece of the Alluring Ancient, she could return later and, hopefully, the lahessi would be dead while unable to complete their purpose, being eliminated altogether. The Unfathomable treated Orriana as a coward, insulting her and calling her unworthy of being the Warden, prompting the elf to attack her. However, the gorgon used Suvia's influence to quell the situation, and agreed to help Orriana if she promised the gorgons would have a future in Medranos. Orriana did, and the group focused on getting her to the Alluring Ancient, but a swarm breached the Ancestral Caverns and attacked them. The Unfathomable stayed behind and, after warning the group to stop listening by any means necessary, spoke her name out loud, killing the lahessi and dying as their corpses crushed her. With the Unfathomable gone, her regulation of Suvia's powers ended as well, and Orriana screamed at him, prompting him to run away. The group, now only consisting of Orriana, Arina, Garruk and Endelya, chased after him, exiting the Caverns and findin themselves on Lateria, where they came accross the vampire planeswalker Sal'Thamek. Sal'Thamek had intentions of conquering the world, and offered them the chance to bow before him and be spared, but they refused. They fought the vampire and Endelya was killed while she protected Orriana's life. With the help of Garruk's cursed state and Arina's Sever Reality, Sal'Thamek was defeated. Orriana realized she had to uphold his promise to kill Garruk but, after losing so many of her loved ones, decided to try and bring him back, which she did successfully. The three planeswalkers managed to return to the Eternal Fronds but found themselves with two nasty surprises: most of Medranos had already been ravaged by the lahessi, and Suvia was now fighting among them! Orriana confronted Suvia and tried to help him understand he was not the monster he believed he was. After he managed to calm down, he left Medranos. With the help of Garruk, Arina and the remaining Medranians that fought off the swarm, Orriana reached the top of the Alluring Ancient, where she managed to harmonize with it after hearing Medranos speak to her through the Lifepulse and anoint her as the new Warden. She grabbed one of the Ancient's leaves and planeswalked away alongside Garruk and Arina, while the lahessi finished destroying what was left of the world. Roaming the Multiverse Orriana spent the next ten years roaming the Multiverse while carefully protecting the leaf of the Alluring Ancient she'd taken with her. On her adventures, she came accross the Rammanethi planeswalker Fatresya, who taught her combat skills that would help her in things other than hunting. She also crossed paths with the Nimunotian planeswalker Erika who, in gratitude, gave her some wards and salves to help her on her journey. Return to Medranos In the year 1645 NKY, Orriana returned to Medranos. Given how time worked on the plane, one hundred years had actually passed there, and all she could find was a barren waste. This proved her theory correct: with her missing, the lahessi couldn't destroy the entire plane and all its inhabitants, so the new Medranos was never created. As Orriana proceeded to plant the leaf she carried with her, she was ambushed by the last lahessi, which was massive since it had eaten the rest of its kin after everything else was gone. The creature managed to rip her arm off its socket and eat it, but with the help of the Lifepulse, Orriana was able to kill it, making the lahessi forever extinct. She planted the leaf and accidentally watered it with her tears. As the new Allure Ancient settled on the new Medranos, the Lifepulse began flowing once more. As a last gift, Medranos restored her arm, making a replica made out of vines grow in its place. Glad that her plan had worked but realizing this world would never be able to replace the one she'd lost, Orriana renounced her title of Warden as she decided she'd need to keep exploring the Multiverse in order to grow. She said goodbye to the world, hoping to one day return, and planeswalked away. Unknown to her, however, she retained the title of Warden of Medranos despite being away from it, and one day that link would drive her once again back home. Category:Characters Category:Planeswalkers Category:Korakhosverse